


I will always miss you....

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Another very story story I didn't want to lose off of tumblr. This one has alot of meaning to me.You can find me on Twitter at MisterAlenko.





	I will always miss you....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



Missing you

The song on the data pad played low and muffed next to Steve’s thigh as he caressed James forgotten shirt. Remembering all the times he had seen him wear it, all the times Steve had nuzzled his cheek into it, all the times he had cried into its soft cotton warmed by James skin and all the times he had listened to his heart beat just under the thin cloth.  
“I need you more than anything in my life, I want you more than anything in my life, I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life, I love you more than anyone in my life” The song faded and the data pad beep indicating the end of the track.  
“Play again.” Steve said with a shaky voice and tight throat from the tears.


End file.
